<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Russo's Revenge by Sammys_Soulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756668">Russo's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Soulmate/pseuds/Sammys_Soulmate'>Sammys_Soulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Frank Castle, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hot, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Name-Calling, Top Billy Russo, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Soulmate/pseuds/Sammys_Soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wakes up after being kinapped by Billy. But, Agent Orange isn't there. Billy is standing above him. This is going to be interesting.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle &amp; Billy Russo, Frank Castle/Billy Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria. His dream began with Maria. Absolutely stunning. She's in her wedding dress and Frank is in his Marine uniform. It's pitch black, but not to them. They only see each other and the way they hold each other seems like nothing could tear them apart. They just move together, dancing peacefully and laughing with each other while the music softly plays in the background. Frank just stares at Maria while she laughs. Her face glows with happiness and beauty. </p><p>Just then, a weird scent fills his memory. It is terrible. Smells like drugs and alcohol. </p><p>Frank jolts awake with a stick of the nasty crap right under his nose. He chokes on the horrid smell. He goes to move but is restrained from doing so. Looking down, he sees zip ties around his wrists and ankles. The last thing he remembered was Homeland showing up and... Homeland. Crap.</p><p>Frank looks up. Billy Russo is standing right in front of him. He is wearing a green sweater, jeans and black boots. The sweater is well fitted and he knew those boots were expensive as hell...</p><p>"Welcome back." He crouches down in front of Frank, "Nice place you got here." he says chuckling.</p><p>Frank looked at Bill with no emotion. "It looks better since I decorated it with your guys." Russo had sent a bunch of men after him. They all tried to kill him, so he killed them first. He tried pulling at the zip ties subtly. </p><p>Bill kept his smile, but that comment pissed him off. He had just lost a ton of men thanks to Frank. But, of course, he couldn't tell him that. "Well there are always more guys."</p><p>Frank just hummed. </p><p>He continued, "Somebody always want to get paid." </p><p>That made Frank scoff. "I guess you'd be the expert on that, wouldn't you, Bill?" He saw the sting on Bill's face. He deserved it though. It was true and he knew it. </p><p>Keeping the smile once more, he slowly got up and walked away from Frank. He turned around and leaned on a beat up table. </p><p>"All those poor bastards that we strung up back in the day... you know I never really thought to myself, 'But for the Grace of God Go I'. Well, you in this case." He smirked. </p><p>"Tiktok Bill. Huh. Tiktok-"</p><p>He cut him off. "What was Homeland doing there?" Billy was already pissed that they had even shown up when Frank said it would only be him and Liberman. But right now, Frank was acting like he had no clue what had happened.</p><p>Frank just stared up at him. "I don't know. Has nothing to do with me."</p><p>"Am I supposed to believe that?"</p><p>"I don't give a shit what you believe." Frank exclaimed. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe Lieberman? Maybe he-maybe he-he set it up behind my back? Why don't you go ask him, ok?"</p><p>Billy just sat there looking down at him. </p><p>"What do you think, Billy?!" he yelled, "You think I wanted you and Rawlins under arrest, huh? Locked up? Nah. No way. I'm gonna kill you, Bill. I'm gonna watch you die." He made sure that sounded like a promise. He wanted that to be imprinted in Billy's rich boy brain.</p><p>"Oh man. You are a trip...you know that?" Billy laughed, "You really think that, huh? You really think that you get to kill us? That you get to win?" </p><p>He walks over to Frank. His expression has changed. He's real angry now and is going to show his "friend" how mad he really is. "You don't get to win, Frank. It's over." He puts his hand on his face, cupping it, "It's over..."</p><p>Frank stared at Billy. His hand still cupping his face. Castle stared into his eyes. They're the darkest pair of eyes he has ever seen. Black is how he would describe them. Beautiful black eyes...</p><p>"Let me go, Billy. We'll settle this like real soldiers. Just you and me. Huh?" Frank pulled at the zip ties. They were tight, but he could endure the pain. It was nothing compared to other stuff he's felt.</p><p>"Right. Right. I'll just let you go. That is why I tied you up in the first place, right? So I would just let you go when you ask? No, Frankie." He tightened his grip on his face, "You're staying right there." He pushed his face away and stood up, walking over to the table. "I should kill you now. I could kill you now-"</p><p>"But you can't." </p><p>Billy turned around. "I could, Frankie." He giggled, "I really could."</p><p>"Then do it. If you can, do it." Frank kept his voice calm. He had nothing to lose...</p><p>Bill just stared at Frank. "Nah. Too easy." He turned back to the table and picked up a small knife. Grabbing a towel, he dragged it across the blade, cleaning it. </p><p>He spun around, holding the knife in his right hand. Slowly walking over to the other man, he twirled the knife between his fingers. </p><p>"I got this knife from a man I dropped dead in Iraq. Do you remember that, Frankie? I shot him in the head and took it right from his hand. Obviously he didn't need it after that." Bill chuckled. </p><p>Frank sighed. "Yeah. I remember."</p><p>When Bill got to Frank, he held the knife up to his own face. "Yeah. It's pretty, ain't it?" He quickly moved it to the other man's neck. Frank didn't move a muscle. But, it still made Billy laugh.</p><p>"I'm just playing! Settle down, Frankie. I'm not gonna kill you yet. No. Not yet. I have things to do first." He retracted the blade and slid it into his pocket. He walked behind Frank, his fancy shoes clicking on the ground below. Bill stood behind him. </p><p>Just then, he put his hands on Frank's shoulders. It took him by surprise, making him jump a little. Then he moved down his chest. </p><p>"Bill- wha- what the hell are you doing?" He stuttered. </p><p>"I remember the Marines like it was yesterday. I remember the blood, the sleepless nights, and a lot of other shit. But, you know what I remember the most, Frank? The thing I can't get out of my head?" He slid his hands, making his way down to Frank's abs. He brushed his mouth again his ear. "The way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't watching." </p><p>Frank shuddered, he wasn't going to admit it felt a little- </p><p>"Get off me, Bill. What are you talking about?! I had a wife, man. I had kids. I always looked at you as a friend." </p><p>Billy just hummed. "We both know that ain't true, Frankie boy. I caught you several times. Yeah. When I was covered in blood. When we would take a jog. When I would strip my clothes off," he slid his hand further, "one. by. one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bill... please. I never-" Frank stopped. He knew what Billy was saying was somewhat true. He had looked at him when he wasn't watching. When he did though, he would catch himself and stop. Maria...</p><p>He ran his fingers across the outside of Frank's shirt very lightly, outlining his muscles. Frank could hear Bill's breathing. Inhaling and exhaling and it was getting faster. His heart was thumping.</p><p>"You want this. I know you do." He kissed the tip of Frank's ear. "We are gonna have some fun. You want that, Frank? Huh? I know you do, so don't try to deny it." Bill moved his head slightly down, toughing Frank's neck with his lips. He kissed it gently. </p><p>"Bill... Billy please sto- stop." Frank's breath hitched. He looked and felt like a damn fool. Couldn't even get a sentence out of his mouth. His words sent shivers down Frank's spine.</p><p>He went further. Dragging his tongue down Frank's neck, he stopped right above his shoulder and bit it. </p><p>"Hmph-" Frank whimpered. </p><p>Suddenly Billy stopped. He took his hands off Frank and walked in front of him. "I'm going to have a lot of fun, Frank. So, you can either join me, or you can try to stop me. Either way, I'm going to fuck you."</p><p>That word sent chills through Frank's body and straight to his cock. It was obvious he was getting a boner. He couldn't hide it.</p><p>Billy looked down at his pants tenting. "I see part of you wants to play." He got down on his knees. "Why don't you let him?" His hand touched Frank's thigh, moving up. "I'm going to tease the hell out of you." He chuckled. </p><p>He took his index finger and dragged it across the tent in Frank's pants. "Another thing I remember is how big you were. The guys and I would always poke fun and say you probably made Maria cry with it." He drew circles around the tip. "And that was just soft. You probably got real hard those nights we made fun of you. Probably thinking of me while you took your length in your hand." </p><p>Frank's breathing got increasingly faster, mainly because it was true. Sometimes he did think of his best friend while jerking off. Thinking of his beautiful eyes, amazing chest, and his soft looking lips... wondering what they would feel like on him...</p><p>"I never- I-" Frank couldn't think. Billy hadn't even taken him out of his pants and he was already a mess. </p><p>"Don't lie to me, Frank." He gripped his dick. "I could smell it in the morning. The smell of your cum through the air." He lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, gliding it across the outline of his pants. Frank could feel the heat of his tongue through his jeans. He took deep breath. </p><p>"Want me to take it out?" He asked. </p><p>Frank didn't say anything. </p><p>"Answer me." Billy pushed hard on his cock.</p><p>"Ye-yes." He looked into Bill's eyes.</p><p>"Yes what?" </p><p>"Yes please..." he said in a low whisper.</p><p>"That's more like it." Bill took the button in his hand and ripped it open. He then reached for the zipper. Slowly unzipping it, Frank's throbbing dick sprung out. </p><p>"Sssssshit." Billy moaned. He grabbed the base of it, making it stand straight up. "You're huge, Frankie." </p><p>Frank couldn't help but blush. He was big. More so in girth than length. But, definitely big. </p><p>Billy just stared at it. He looked up at Frank. Leaning over, eyes still locked, he put his lips on the very tip of the head. He licked it just slightly, making Frank shiver. Bill sucked the head into his mouth and when he let go, it makes a popping noise. He grabbed Frank's pants and pulled then down to his ankles. He started back up and stopped right at his hole. He touched his tongue right above it and licked up his balls, up his shaft and all the way to the tip.</p><p>"Holy fuck-" No one has ever done that to him. Not even a woman. It felt so good.</p><p>Billy glanced up at him, smiling. He went back to where he started and did it again. After a few times, he took it into his mouth. Starting off slow and gradually getting faster. Frank was enjoying this. He shouldn't be, but he was.</p><p>"Oh my- oh Billy that feels so fucking good." Frank lifted his hips up to try and shove it down further. The sound of Bill gagging made him more rock hard; if that was even possible. </p><p>Billy pulled off. He stroked the spit soaked dick. His eyes just slightly watering.</p><p>"You taste so good." He smiled up at Frank and took it back in his mouth. </p><p>Frank was mesmerized with the way he worked. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Bill pulled back with his cock still in his mouth. He let go and it slapped against his stomach. He grabbed it and repeatedly slapped it against his abs. It was driving Frank crazy.</p><p>"Untie me." He practically whined.</p><p>Billy looked up. He let go of him. "Are you going to behave?"</p><p>"Yes. Yea- yeah. Just untie me." He pulled at the zip ties once again.</p><p>The other man grinned. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and flipped it open. He put the tip of the knife to the base of his cock. Frank gasped at the touch. </p><p>Bill drew the knife up his shaft and Frank didn't know what to think. He was terrified, but at the same time, it made him so aroused.</p><p>Finally, he cut the ties. </p><p>"Thank you." Frank got up quick. He smashed his lips into Bill's. </p><p>It was a messy kiss, but their lips fit so well together. They both pulled away, desperate for air. Frank grabbed Billy's neck and pulled it back. He kissed it and sucked on certain spots, making marks that would for sure be there tomorrow. It turned him on knowing that people would see the marks and that they'd also know, Billy Russo, a public figure, had sex. </p><p>"Right there, Frankie." He moaned. "Mark me."</p><p>Frank sucked harder on his skin. He bit a spot, making Billy yelp.</p><p>Bill pulled back. "I can't wait to fuck you. Have you ever been fucked before? Huh? Has a guy ever put his cock inside you?" </p><p>Frank whimpered. "No." </p><p>"No? Well there's a first time for everything." He stood back from Frank. He tucked his hands underneath his olive green shirt and pulled it over his head. Billy had a slimmer form than Frank. Frank was more built than him, but Billy's muscles were still incredible. Then he continued taking off his clothes. He undid his pants and pulled his zipper down.</p><p>People say there is no way to take off pants skillfully or beautifully, but Bill proved that wrong. He slowly peeled them off his legs, releasing his dick. </p><p>He was long. 9 inches long. But, he was smaller than Frank in girth. And he was already dripping precum.</p><p>"Come here." Billy said lustfully. "Come and suck my cock, Frankie boy." He backed up so he was against the wall. </p><p>Frank's heart was pounding. He has never given a blow job before. </p><p>He pulled off his own shirt, boots and jeans and walked towards Billy. When he stopped in front of him, Billy leaned forward and grabbed his neck. </p><p>"You're gonna listen to me, ok? You're gonna do everything I tell you to do. If you don't like something, you keep your mouth shut." He tightened his grip on his neck making Frank's cock visibly twitch. "You got that soldier?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Good boy." Bill smiled. He lightly slapped Frank's face then grabbed his neck again. "Now get down and suck." </p><p>Frank dropped to his knees. He felt embarrassed, but couldn't help being extremely turned on. He'd never even touched another man's cock and right now, he was about to have one in his mouth. He drove straight in.</p><p>Billy moaned straight away. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought it was going to be. He sucked on a little less than half for a minute then took the whole length into his mouth. He hit the base of Billy's cock, the tip of his nose touching Bill's stomach. </p><p>"Holy shit!" Bill yelled. His moans got louder. "Fuck, Frank! Not even I can do that." </p><p>Frank smiled. He sucked him off some more. </p><p>"Ha-" Bill moaned. "Such a good cock sucker." He pulled out of Frank's mouth and lifted his head towards him. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and down his throat. Frank gagged. Billy pulled his fingers out and slapped him. "Yeah? You like that?" He slapped him again. "You like being humiliated?" He shoved his fingers down his throat again. "You like choking on my fingers?" </p><p>Frank hummed in response. </p><p>Billy pulled his fingers out and grabbed his face. "Answer me with words." </p><p>"Yes. I like it." He answered, spit dripping from his mouth.</p><p>He slapped Frank. "Like what?"</p><p>"I like it when you slap me. I like choking on your fingers." </p><p>Bill chuckled. "I love to hear you beg." He bent over, looking Frank in the face. "And you're such a good slut for me." He kissed him on the head. "Bend over." </p><p>Frank's face heated up. He got down on his hands and reached up to release some pressure on his cock. Billy slapped him. </p><p>"Don't touch yourself until I tell you to. Hands out in front of you." </p><p>He did as he was told. His cock was aching. Never in his life has he been this hard. </p><p>Bill got down on his knees behind Frank. Without warning, Bill stuck a finger in Frank's ass.</p><p>"Ahh!-" </p><p>"Shhhh." Bill held onto Frank's shoulder while he scissored his hole. "So fucking tight, Frankie boy. But, I think you can handle two." Another finger in. </p><p>"Damn it- Ahh~." Bill hit something. "Billy, what-" </p><p>"That's your prostate. It feels good doesn't it? When I hit it over and over again?" He pushed his fingers in further, making Frank moan. Then he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Franks neck. He pulled him backwards, pressing his ass against Bill's dick. "Just wait until my dick is in you."</p><p>"Bill, I need- I- I need-" Frank cried.</p><p>"What do you need? Huh?" He grinded his dick onto his ass and pulled tighter on his neck. "Tell me what you need, Frankie."</p><p>Frank was tired of the teasing. He needed him. </p><p>"Please~ I need you. I need your fucking cock inside of me." He whimpered. </p><p>"That's all you needed to say, sweetheart." He lined his cock up with Frank's hole and pushed in. </p><p>It stung so bad, but it was a sensation Frank has never felt. Billy had his hand wrung around his neck and his other had holding both of Frank's arms behind his back. He didn't hold back either. Bill pounded him so hard that it brought tears to his eyes.</p><p>"More, Bill. Please..." he moaned.</p><p>"Yeah you like it hard, slut?" He let go of Frank and threw him forward on his hands. He bent over, cock still in him, and whispered in his ear. "Don't cum until I tell you."</p><p>Bill pulled out and he immediately missed the feeling. </p><p>"Roll over and get on your back." </p><p>Frank did as he was told. He tried hard not to touch his aching cock. </p><p>"Don't move." Bill threatened. He walked over to the table and grabbed more zip ties. Walking back to Frank, Bill had a big grin on his face. </p><p>He straddled Frank and put his arms above his head. He grabbed a couple zip ties and tied his hands above his head. Then he tied him to a metal bar connected to a wall. He chucked the other zip ties across the room and bent Frank's legs over his own legs. Cock lining up with hole again, he pressed inside of him. </p><p>"Mmmhh." Frank moaned quietly </p><p>"Let it out, baby. No one will hear you. Let me hear you." </p><p>Frank listened to him. It felt amazing.</p><p>"Oh Frankie. You're so tight. You're gonna make me cum-" He sped up. </p><p>Billy looked so beautiful. Sweat was gleaming on his forehead. His hair in front of his face. It was going to make Frank expolde. </p><p>Slapping sounds filled the room. Bill was getting close. </p><p>"Oh shit Frank." He threw his head back and grabbed onto Frank's neck. He pulled out and yelled. He came all over his own chest and Frank's. </p><p>Bill giggled and looked down at the man beneath him. He patted his chest. </p><p>"Thanks, Frankie boy." He got up and walked over to his clothes.</p><p>Frank was confused. He still hadn't cum yet. If this jackass-.</p><p>"Hey! Bill? What are you doing?" Frank tried to wiggle out of the ties.</p><p>Bill glanced over at him. He got done with his clothes and tied his last boot. </p><p>"I'm done with you, Frank. If I see you again, you're dead." He wiped up some of his cum on Frank's chest and licked it. "Got that?" He walked to the table, got some supplies and headed for the door. "See you later, Frank!" He walked out, slamming the door.</p><p>Frank should've known. Now he was pissed. </p><p>"Russo!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first story complete! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They are Marvels.</p><p>Feel free to leave kudos and a comment! &lt;3</p><p>I also have a Wattpad account. This story along with others will be on there also. User is Will_Hanni and name is Sammys_soulmate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>